


About Family (and Breaking News of a New Addition)

by Sandylee007



Series: One, Two, Three [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Alec Lightwood, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Real World, Dancer Magnus Bane, Domestic Fluff, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Fluff, Happy Alec Lightwood, Happy Magnus Bane, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Lawyer Alec Lightwood, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Magnus Bane, Parents Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Pregnant Magnus Bane, Soft Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24952123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandylee007/pseuds/Sandylee007
Summary: REAL WORLD AUALPHA/OMEGA DYNAMICS (alpha Alec, omega Magnus)MPREGAlec and Magnus decide that it's time to reveal the pregnancy to Alec's parents and Max. How will it go?A PART OF MY COLLECTION OF FLUFFY A/B/O PREGNANCY ONESHOTS NAMED ‘One, Two, Three’. Because tough times call for soft stories.The collection’s stories may not always be in chronological order but they’re connected. Requests are more than welcome.
Relationships: Magnus Bane / Alec Lightwood
Series: One, Two, Three [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673119
Comments: 23
Kudos: 124





	About Family (and Breaking News of a New Addition)

**Author's Note:**

> Guess what? I decided to write another one of these silly little tales. Yay?
> 
> THANK YOU, so much, for all the love and support you’ve given this collection! Comments ALWAYS mean the world to me. (HUGS) 
> 
> Awkay, then. Are you ready? Let’s go! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride. Especially because my laptop is rejecting the site and I'm barely able to post a thing, so it took me a over an hour just to publish this. Fingers crossed that the problems are over by tomorrow...!

Magnus crashed into the Lightwood-family’s lives with the subtlety of a bull entering a china shop. He was chaos to their strict order. He was spontaneity to their tendency to plan whole lives in beforehand. He was everything Alec wasn’t supposed to want.

Magnus was well aware that he didn’t look good on paper. He was a flirtatious, glittery and proudly bisexual omega who had a... _reputation_ before he encountered Alec. (It was no secret that he loved sex and drinking far too much before he found someone who gave him more permanent kind of satisfaction. Well, he still enjoyed sex, with one person alone, and didn’t refuse a good drink from time to time.) That he owned a nightclub didn’t make him seem better, especially when it was bought with money he inherited while the Lightwoods had worked hard for every penny. (How were they to know that Magnus also paid a beyond heavy price for his fortune, in a different way? The darkest and saddest part of his past wasn’t exactly public knowledge.) 

Maryse and Robert already had a full life planned for Alec. When he and Magnus crossed paths the younger man was a nearly graduated lawyer and an intern at his father’s firm. Alec was to marry a young omega woman from a respectable family, and the Lightwoods hoped that it’d be Lydia, a daughter of Robert’s colleague. Then a house in the suburbs and a few beautiful children to continue the family’s mighty name. The Lightwoods made the mistake of never wondering what Alec might want. Their oldest went and fell head over heels for an older omega man who had no family to call his own, let alone a respectable one.

The fact that the first time Alec’s parents actually met Magnus he had their boy buried deep inside him in the younger man’s dorm room also certainly didn’t help his case.

“Magnus, stop fretting!” Alec tried and failed to hide how amused he sounded. “You haven’t been this nervous to be around my mom in ages.”

Magnus huffed. “Well, it’s not every day I’m telling her that I’m carrying her first grandchild.” The man wrinkled his nose. “No, this shirt isn’t working. I refuse to wear green when I already feel like throwing up.”

Alec smiled and kissed the other’s cheek. “How about that red button up? We both like it.”

“You love it far too much. If I wear it today, with the scent of pregnancy hormones, you’ll never let me get ready.” Magnus’ eyes flashed with satisfaction while an elegant hand grabbed a black shirt with plenty of golden details. “Ah, this should do!”

The rather form-hugging garment still fit, just. At fifteen weeks Magnus’ pregnancy was still only just starting to show, the whisper of a curve now a slightly more noticeable swell. Alec couldn’t wait to have a big bump full of life and movement to caress.

“Stop purring”, Magnus moaned in a way that made certain parts of Alec tighten with pleasure. “You know what it does to me. Especially with that midnight blue shirt.”

Even after all the time they’d been together Alec wasn’t used to someone looking at him with such adoration and _want_. It did... things to him and even at the risk of them running late he couldn’t resist a long, languid kiss. He had to focus hard to chase away the rock-solid bulge the lip lock brought into his pants. Thinking about his parents helped. “You don’t mind, right?”

“Hmh?” Magnus mumbled, his mind still caught in a haze. The man blinked twice, slowly, kohl making his wide-blown pupils stand out. “I’m back.”

Alec grinned and gave the other’s nose a peck before trying again. “You don’t mind that I want to tell dad alone, do you? I just... We’ve come a long way but I don’t want him here today.”

Magnus’ eyes softened. “Don’t you remember the deal we made from the start? We’re a team. Whatever you decide, I’ll support you.”

They began to lean in for a kiss that definitely would’ve been too much on their self-control. Until there was a knock on the apartment’s door that made them both groan. “Think positively”, Magnus advised with some little amusement. “At least the door was locked this time. I wouldn’t want your mother to walk in on us again.” The dancer chuckled at his scowl. “Too soon?”

“It’ll always be too soon to be reminded of _that_.”

Despite the far from arousing memory they had to catch their breaths for a few moments before letting Maryse, Max and Luke in.

/

First impressions are important and often lasting. But they’re not the same as last impressions. The Lightwoods weren’t fans of Magnus but they weren’t blind. They saw how their formerly joyless son began to smile and walked around with new confidence, clearly comfortable inside his own skin. Only a fool wouldn’t have noticed that Alec was happy, for the first time in his life. They began to wonder if, perhaps, Magnus might be good for their oldest. They saw how the omega was always there to support Alec. And how their son helped the older man recover after an accident that nearly claimed Magnus’ life, even if the younger pair wasn’t officially together at the time. Maryse and Robert began to wonder if what they saw was true love, true mates.

Maryse and Robert realized with great shame that the insecurities they rooted deep into Alec’s heart were a part of the reason the two broke up. They nearly cost their son the best thing that’d ever happened to him. Maryse was there the day Magnus took his first shaky steps after the accident and saw the first kiss he and Alec exchanged since breaking up. She waited discreetly for them to be done, then showed herself, embraced the dancer and thanked him for loving her boy. The day Magnus was discharged Robert drove the pair home, which was as close to admitting that he’d been wrong about something as the man would ever get.

Alec wasn’t just another fling to Magnus. The omega was there to stay, fought tooth and nail to not leave Alec despite doctors’ grim verdicts. Once Maryse accepted that she began to understand how Magnus had already charmed her children. Fate rewarded her for opening her eyes. Because at Magnus’ birthday party a few months after his discharge she was reunited with Luke Garroway, whom she hadn’t met since their teenage years. Before the night was over, they exchanged a champagne-flavored kiss.

Today Maryse and Luke had been married for several months while arriving to the Lightwood-Banes with Max for a dinner. She’d never get tired of seeing how happy and in love her oldest was with Magnus by his side. “The food smells delicious”, she complimented while embracing the men. “Which likely means that Magnus managed to keep you out of the kitchen.”

“Hey!” Alec exclaimed. “You’re my mother. You’re supposed to be on my side.”

“Alexander, you can’t fault her for having self-preservation instincts.” Magnus’ eyes twinkled teasingly. “The previous time you cooked everyone had a food poisoning.”

Before Alec could defend himself, Max interfered. “Did you make scones?” the boy asked hopefully. “It smells like scones here.”

Magnus smiled and ruffled the youngest Lightwood’s hair. (Maryse wondered if the man knew that he was the only one allowed to do that. Even Alec received at least a scowl.) “I wouldn’t dare to invite you for a dinner without making scones with raspberry jam.”

“I’m stealing him from you”, Max announced to Alec with a delighted sigh.

The dinner started with friendly chatter. Maryse arched an eyebrow upon realizing that Magnus was pouring water for himself instead of the wine she and Luke brought. “You’re not having any?”

“Not tonight.” Suddenly Magnus’ smile was a nearly shy, vulnerable one. “And... not for the next twenty-five or so weeks, at least.”

Everyone stared. Luke, an alpha, caught on first. “You’re...! The food and your cologne, they kept me from noticing the scent...”

“You’re pregnant?” Maryse whispered, tears already gathering to her eyes. This was something she’d dreamed of since she first held Alec in her arms. And while it took regrettably long before she actually saw her son for who he was, she’d always known one thing for sure. Alec wanted to be a dad as much as she wanted to be a grandmother. And now... Now...

Alec actually beamed. Happier than she’d ever seen him, even on the day she walked Magnus down the isle at the pair’s wedding. “Yeah, mama. We’re having a baby.”

Maryse embraced the couple with all her love and might. Long gone was the steel-hard woman afraid of showing her emotions. She was probably barely comprehensible while trying to put into words how happy and proud she was of the men. Luke was considerably calmer upon congratulating Alec while Max addressed Magnus’ still practically nonexistent bump. “Hey there. I’m Max. And whatever Jace may lie to you, I’m the cool uncle.” The teenager then seemed to realize something. “Why aren’t Jace and Izzy here?” Seeing the guilt on Alec’s face the boy swore under his breath. (And blatantly ignored Maryse’s scolding.) “I can’t believe that you made me the last sibling to know!”

While the brothers bickered Maryse's eyes met Magnus' and they exchanged a smile that said more than a million words. Fate didn’t make things easy on either one of them. But now they were exactly where they were meant to be. And after all the pain and suffering they’d been through the best days of their lives were finally getting started.

It was definitely a celebratory dinner.

/

The very next day Robert met Alec for lunch for the first time since his son announced that he’d start working for a different firm. (It hurt, since he’d dreamed of Alec taking over the family’s business eventually. But Robert understood. After... _everything_ the two of them just couldn’t work together. And Alec needed to work somewhere he could focus on helping people instead of making profit.)

“This was a pleasant surprise”, Robert announced sincerely. They ate in a rather comfortable silence for a while. “So... How are things? How is Magnus?” He’d made more mistakes as a father than he could count but he wanted to show that he was trying to improve.

“Things... are pretty perfect right now. Especially after Magnus got rid of the morning sickness.” Alec’s eyes shone. “I... invited you to lunch to let you know that in a few months you’re going to be a grandfather.”

Robert stared. Then did the only thing he could think of. He got up and pulled Alec to a hug. (Which was stiff and awkward, since the only time they’d ever hugged before was at Alec’s wedding.) “We both know how bad I am with words, but...” Robert inhaled a deep breath. “The way I raised you... It was appalling. Yet you somehow managed to become an amazing person. You’re ten times the mate I ever was. And you’ll be a thousand times the father I am.” He swallowed thickly and blinked to rid the searing sensation in his eyes. “I should’ve told you this before, so many times, because you would’ve deserved to hear this sooner. You have no idea how proud I am of you.”

Alec embraced him back and nothing more needed to be said.

/

A few days later Alec and Magnus finally threw the baby reveal party they originally planned on having. All their nearest and dearest people were there. (Even Lorenzo, despite he and Magnus insisting that they weren’t actually friends. Lorenzo claimed that he only came because he deserved cake after having to deal with ‘Bane’s swooning’. According to Andrew, though, the beautiful collection of toys the couple brought was picked entirely by Lorenzo, who raided at least five stores.) To Alec’s pleasant surprise even his father showed up and seemed to be getting along with his mother. Apparently even two such stubborn people were willing to put their qualms aside for the sake of their unborn grandchild. It was... actually quite touching.

Alec wasn’t the one shedding tears, though. While everyone focused on the dance Madzie, Catarina’s adopted daughter, performed the alpha glanced at Magnus worriedly when his mate wiped his eyes. “Are you okay?”

“Of course. Just hormones.” Magnus smiled at him through unshed tears. “And... I’m so glad that I finally found my family.”

While they got lost to a kiss Alec made a silent vow to ensure that Magnus would be this happy for the rest of their lives.

“Get a room!”

“This is our loft, Jace. If you can’t handle a kiss then get out”, Alec returned smoothly. Then rolled his eyes. “And stop sticking out your tongue, you’re not five.”

Magnus groaned. Was that a held back grin? “We’re never getting another child.”

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaw! So now the whole family knows. (smiles)
> 
> Soooo... How was that? ANY good, AT ALL? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! Comments ALWAYS mean the world to me.
> 
> IN THE NEXT ONE: Baby's first kicks and gender reveal. Boy or girl? Feel free to vote!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Who knows. Maybe I’ll see you around again.
> 
> Take care!


End file.
